Prelude To Heartache
by Lady Rashka
Summary: ONE SHOT:This is a prequel to Better Than Me This it gives a brief background to their relationship."All he seemed to do was deceive him night after night. But he couldn’t tell him; he couldn’t face him if such knowledge was told"... DMxOW SLASH


This is the a companion to "better than me" my other story. It is set before better than me and is like a history to it. Again this is a slash so don't read it if you don't like that kind of thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco or Oliver though I really wish I did.

TTT

With one last kiss the couple collapsed down on to the bed, breathes still quick with arousal. The sheets under their sweaty bodies were crinkled and tangled around their legs, while the covers were in a heap next to the side table. Oliver rolled over and wrapped his arms around the hot pale body next to him. His head came to rest on the muscled chest of his lover and a sigh of contentment escaped his swollen lips as long perfect fingers combed idly through his hair.

" I have a surprise for you tomorrow" Draco said kissing a lock of smooth chocolate hair. He chuckled as beautiful and curious eyes peered up at him eager to know what was in store for him.

" Oh really? Do you plain on telling me now or do you intend on making me wait in anticipation" Oliver propped himself up on his elbows and eyed his lover half for the reason of just looking into his icy blue eyes. He couldn't believe the lithe sculpted being under him was all his. Not once had he thought they would ever be together.

" Most defiantly the second" a mischievous look flashed in Oliver's eyes as he inched closer to the lips under him. Draco's breath quickened at the prospect of Oliver pressed up against him once more, his hands roaming freely over his body giving him such pleasure. He stopped only short of contact, their hot breaths mingling and his nose brushing lightly against his flushed cheek. In a gentle movement Oliver pressed his lips against Draco's. Automatically his lovers received him entangling his fingers in his hair and pushing him harder onto his lips.

Oliver pulled away and smiled down at Draco. He peered over at the clock, his own worst enemy. 11:30 it read regrettably. God, he didn't want to leave his love as much as he didn't want to keep lying to him. But he sat up anyways and started to dress. His clothes were scattered all over the apartment, each garment thrown off in hast as they made their way to the bedroom.

Draco tried not to show is displeasure at Oliver going. He had constantly tried to persuade him to move in, so he wouldn't have to leave at nights end to go back to his place. Each time the idea was meet with a resounding no. He had only seen his apartment a handful of times. It wasn't too bad, just right for a bachelor. It was messy, of course. Soda can's littered the table and he was sure last time he was over an empty pizza box was lying open on the couch. Oliver didn't spend too many hours each there. He was either out or at Draco's neat house. There weren't any boxes or can's laying anywhere around his flat. He had house elves to pick that up.

" Do you have to leave?" asked quietly from under the severely wrinkled red sheets. Oliver looked up from buttoning his shirt and almost cried at the pain etched across that young innocent face. He hated being Draco's source of pain and he hated him self for what he was, pure filth. Oliver stopped what he was doing and went over to his side and placed a slow gentle kiss on his trembling lips.

" Yes, as much as I want to get my surprise out of you I have to leave. But I'll be back by your side before the sun rises" he assured and stroked the younger boys frowned lips. Oliver hurried back to his shitty apartment and jumped into the shower, reluctantly washing off the sweet smell of Draco on his skin. Why did he even bother getting clean? The utter dirt of his job would infest him the moment he enter the building. But what else was he suppose to do? He was useless in all other aspects.

Oliver shut his mind to all the thoughts running through his head and made his way down the streets to work, if that's what you would call it. He would be early and that would mean he would get home sooner to Draco.

TTT

Draco smiled as Oliver slid back beside him, just as he promised before the sun had risen. The warmth of his muscled body felt so good and the tightness of his arms around his waist made him feel safe. He had found it hard to sleep in the absence of Oliver; it was something in the way he left that didn't sit right with him. Being curious, as he was he couldn't help but think about that instead of getting some shut eye. But now with his other half here he slipped into restful sleep.

Oliver nuzzled his face into the soft warm flesh of Draco neck and closed his eyes hoping for sleep. He had scrubbed and scrubbed his body but still the grime of the last hours still stuck on him and the memory scaring him a little bit more. Sleep wasn't something he got much of anymore. He had too much to think about to sleep. But nevertheless he tried shutting his eyes and inhaling the heavenly scent of Draco's platinum hair. Too much of Oliver's pleasant surprise, he dozed off into an unexpected slumber.

He was awaken the next morning with a gentle kiss to his forehead. The warmth of Draco's petal soft lips tingled against his skin and sent a wave of pleasure through his body. The young boy leaned down again and rubbed his nose softly over his lover's cheek trailing down his neck to his naked collar bone.

" Wake up" Draco whispered the hot breath tickling at Oliver's ear. Slowly Oliver came out of his much needed slumber. He grumbled a good morning as he stretched out his stiff limbs. The rest had already proved to help him. He felt great, ready for the surprised promised the night before. The self loathing had almost gone away for the moment.

" Come on, get up or were going to be late" Draco bounced up and down next to him like an excited child. He pulled at Oliver arm and hoisted him up. With a tug the closet was open and Draco flung a change of clothes at him. Oliver put on the slightly to tight clothes as fast as he could fumbling over the pants zipper.

" Take it easy love or I might pinch a very important organ" Oliver chuckled at his own joke and pulled Draco into his arms placing his lips on his. He licked eagerly at the lips pressed against his for entrance and moaned quietly as he was let in Draco's tongue mingling with his. Oliver's heart beat fastly against his chest the mere kiss of his love setting of waves of pleasure through his young strong body.

Draco parted from the kiss and finished zipping the stubborn zipper for Oliver and grabbed firmly onto his hand.

" You ready for your surprise?"

" You have no idea" with a laugh and a crack they were off. The distinct pull of their belly button and then a louder crack that echoed through their ears meant they had reach their destination. The roar of people could be heard before Oliver could see what was around him. A huge stadium of screaming fans came into view. Banners flew everywhere, and the loud voice of the announcer droned on in the distance. Oliver stared in utter disbelief, still in shock.

With big eyes he turned to Draco. Hot tears prickled at the sides of eyes and he threw his arms around his love. " Thank you so much" he said and kissed him passionately wrapping his arms lovingly around the slim warm waist.

" I live to make you happy dear" Draco responded running a hand down the tear strained cheek. Quidditch had always been a great love of Oliver's. All through out his hogwarts years that was all he thought about, dreamed about, cared about. His life revolved around the game. Everyone knew that to. Oliver wood was the greatest keeper in the history of hogwarts. There wasn't anything he couldn't block.

When he graduated he had been drafted by puddlemere united. Oliver had made that team unstoppable. He loved nothing more than sailing through the sky on his broom, the wind whipping against his face. The memory seemed so distant to him. Though it pained him little to watch others doing what once gave him so much pleasure it was better than nothing. As if a reminder a dull pain shot through his leg.

Draco was there when the tragic accident happen. Oliver had joined the order in the final battle young and keen to dip his toes into the action of good against evil. Draco had found him while running through the castle. Spells were flying everywhere, yelling and screaming clouded the air. The noised pressed against his ears and the uncertainty of which side he was on made him just want to get away. He was there against the wall, a set of dark robes disappearing around the corner. His face was twisted in agony as blood poured profusely out of his thigh. Oliver was to beautiful to just leave there dying in the hallway alone. Draco looked around to make sure no one saw him and went over to the injured quidditch player. He ripped off his robe and wrapped it tightly around the wound and tried to make him as comfortable as he could. But as a mob of order came running down the once empty hallway, Draco had escape in a fit of panic afraid of what they might do to him.

It seems fate didn't deem that the end, in a chance meeting some months later Draco had spotted Oliver sitting alone in a bar his head dropped over a glass of scotch. It was then he found out about his injury. The spell that had cut his leg was dark magic. Though in appearance the leg had healed it left deep scar underneath. Oliver couldn't stay on a broom for more than ten minutes with out crippling in the searing pain. In an awkward attempt Oliver tried to thank Draco for saving him. But what was he saved from. The life he had wanted for so long was gone forever.

It wasn't till later that week they met again this time in a crowded night club. The music was thumping under their feet and a sudden boost in confidence had sent Oliver over to the younger boy pulling him out to the middle of the dance floor. At first they were shy, hips swaying at a distance. Their eyes locked in sudden attraction and Draco and Oliver moved together like a magnet until they touched their hot body melting together on the dance floor. Gentle hands roamed around the new skin taking in the unfamiliar shape of the others body.

Oliver hand never felt such velvet soft skin before and the unhappiness of his resent days lessened at the welcomed distraction. They grinded together in perfect rhythm, the sweat moistening the roots of their hair. Draco wrapped a arm around Oliver's long tan neck and pulled him down upon his lips tasting the lips he had pictured in his mind every night since the battle. It was just how he had imagine. The soft plump mouth sent a shiver of desire through him.

When they parted no longer moving, just stagnate everyone else dancing around them Oliver couldn't help but stare down into the breath taking eyes. The crystalline blue pierced through his chocolate gaze making him melt into the strong pale arms caressing his chest. Ever since then they seemed to be inseparable. No one believed they were together. Draco the Slytherin prince and Oliver the pride of the gryffindor house team weren't the most thought of couple. But the love that nestled it's way in their heart was all that was needed.

" I can't believe you did this. It's the world cup. This must have cost a lot" Oliver exclaimed looking back at the decadent quidditch pitch. He was so overwhelmed that Draco would do this for him.

" Well what else am I to spend my fortune on. A present for the person I love seemed quite fitting" Draco laughed and planted a kiss on his forehead. He furrowed his brows as saw a shadow pass over Oliver handsome features. Oliver sucked in a deep breath and turned away from Draco, hiding his sullen face from him. The dirt from his day seemed stronger than ever, as did the pain coursing through his leg.

God what did he do to deserve his love. All seemed to do was deceive him night after night. But he couldn't tell him; he couldn't face him if such knowledge was told. Draco was so young, so innocent and Oliver hated tainting that in him.

" Is something wrong?" asked Draco, hurt coursing under his calm voice. Oliver took a deep breath and tried to up turn his face. The best smile he could fake was put on and he turned back to Draco taking his hands in his. He kissed the back of each hand then looked up into his beautiful eyes

" Of course not, I love the surprise my love" he said and wrapped his arms around Draco. Terror fluttered in Draco's stomach, the feeling of something bad looming over his thoughts. He didn't want to think anything could happen to take Oliver away from him, but the thought bombed inside of his head.

" Let's go or we'll miss the start" Draco smile and entwined their finger. He lead the way to the stadium gates and up to the v.i.p box.

TTT

Their clothes were off the second they entered Draco flat. Eager hands tore off the everything wanting to feeling the smoothness of bare skin. Draco lowered Oliver down onto his soft bed and pressed his lips against the awaiting neck. He savored the soft moans of pleasure coming from Oliver and let out his own as velvet hands ran over his back and fluttered over his throbbing anus. His breath was coming hard and fast, his blood pumping quickly through out his body. With each delicate touch Oliver ached up onto Draco's body pressing his hard erection against Draco's.

Oliver flipped Draco over and layed down between his spread legs. Grasps of ecstasy filled the quiet apartment as Oliver took hold of the manhood in front of him. Draco called out for him to pump faster the feeling to good to stop. Oliver relished his love calling out for him, the sound like butterfly kisses.

Draco gripped the already crumpled sheets as a wet finger entered him brushing the sensitive walls of his anus. His muscles tightened around the second finger as Oliver slowly pulled them in and out. Draco writhed under the older mans commanding touch to many feeling running through him to stay still.

A cry of pleasured pain escaped Draco's throat as the rounded tip of Oliver's cock pushed through the tight ring of muscles. Slowly he penetrated his love trying not to hurt him to much. All pain that was vanished as Oliver brushed Draco sweet spot. Pleasure rang out through every part of him. It pulsed at his fingertips and pooled in his stomach as Oliver moved faster and faster in and out of him. He was gasping for breath as he climaxed the gratification coming from each thrust swelling the cum in his straining erection.

They fell down by each other as Draco spilled his warm hotness over Oliver's chest and Oliver doing likewise inside of Draco. Tired and exhausted the blonde haired boy drift off into quick sleep curled up beside his love. Oliver surprise, surprise couldn't get to sleep.

He had to do and do it soon. He didn't want to say good bye, but he couldn't keep lying to the one person he loved. He deserved so much better than what he had. Draco would see once he left. The prospect off leaving pained him greatly but it was by love he was leaving. He shut his eyes sending the gathered tears down his flushed cheeks. It was decided he would leave. Oliver looked back over at Draco. God he was so perfect anyone would be lucky to have him. He closed his to preserve the memory of the soft moon light on his skin and the peaceful way he slept.

" you deserve much better than me" he whispered to him and got up to leave once again.

TTT

**HEY THANKS FOR READING... HOPE IT DIDN'T SUCK TO BAD AND YOU LIKED IT... PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THOUGHT. MAYBE THIS WILL EXPLAIN THE PAIRING OF OLIVER AND DRACO ALITTLE BETTER.**

**read my story better than me, it is the same story line as this one but takes place after this one and answers some of your questions about why oliver is so ashamed with himself.**

**DEADXXANDXXGONE**


End file.
